


Close to You

by wowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowo/pseuds/wowo
Summary: When Maki was woken up at 4 am by her boyfriend she really didn't expect it was because he felt like eating cereal





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am no writer and this is a very short drabble of momoharu because I love that ship and I was craving it oof. This isn't good so be warned (it's mostly self-indulgent which is why it is super short)  
> I based this off a prompt I saw on Tumblr

When Maki was woken up at 4 am by her boyfriend she really didn't expect it was because he felt like eating cereal

"Cmon Maki Roll it will be fun!" Kaito says excitedly 

"Yeah but it's 4 am. Couldn't have this waited until morning?" Maki slowly sits up in her bed and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy. Her boyfriend, Kaito was sitting by her on their bed, grinning at her excitedly. His grin was bright but was also tender. It was endearing.

"Please Maki? Just for me? I promise it will be fun" his voice softened as he asks her. Maki was confused but how could she say no to him. She didn't have to do anything tomorrow so why not right?

"Ok fine. But only this once" she sighs as she climbs out of her warm bed. Before she can do anything Kaito tackles her into a hug

"Hehe, you won't regret it Maki Roll. The Luminary of the Stars can make eating cereal at 4 am great!" Kaito held her close. He was always the affectionate type but it still made Maki flush. Even after all this time together, he could make her heart sing. 

He let go of her and walked to the kitchen. Maki followed him while tugging her long hair.

* * *

Time passed until it was the both of them looking out of the window at the moon. It was silent but it was comforting. Maki liked being in his presence and sometimes, the silence was soothing. The moon was shining in the dark sky. She understood why space made Kaito so happy. It was vast, beautiful and was endless. As she looked at him, she could see stars in his eyes.

"You were tired. I'm sorry for bugging you and waking you up so early" Kaito suddenly said softly. 

"Kaito that is completely ok. In fact, this was nice." Maki smiled at him. "But...why did you wake me up to eat cereal?"

Kaito sighed, "I..just wanted a reason to be with you. That's all." 

She intertwined her fingers with his. She didn't need to say anything. The unspoken words of "I love you" were enough


End file.
